Hermione's Dreams
by myImaginationx001
Summary: Hermione has feelings for Harry, but she is too timid to tell him since he has emotions for Ginny.  But when an unknown witch curses her with dreams that predict the future, she must act quickly to change the fate of her romance with Harry.


**Hey guys! **I'm a new writer to Fanfiction, so this story might not be so good, but you'll forgive me, right? :)

**Summary**

Hermione finds herself torn between the feelings Harry and Ginny have for each other. She's too timid to tell Harry, someone who's like a brother to her, that she likes him.  
When an unknown witch curses her with (a spell I made up...:D) dreams that predict the future, Hermione must act quickly to rearrange her fate. Will she let her heart guide her, or will she just let the nightmares get the best of her?

**Hermione's Dreams  
**Chapter 1: Nearly Omniscient

**~Hermione's POV**

_I could hear the organs playing. The sound of that horrid instrument made me tremble.  
"Ginny looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Mrs. Weasley whispered in my ear.  
I turned around; she did look spectacular. Her white dress was graceful, and it made every one of the guests gasp.  
"Yes. It sure does make me want to get married." I jokingly respond to the mother-of-the-bride.  
When the organs stopped playing (thank goodness), silence entered the room.  
My eyes started to rattle as the officiant told the couple to say their vows._

_"I Harry Potter, take you Ginny Weasley, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Harry placed a ring on Ginny's finger, and he gave her a gentle smile._

_"I Ginny Weasley, take you Harry Potter, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ginny said, sliding a ring on Harry's finger._

_The officiant smiled. "You may kiss the bride."  
Harry took Ginny's waist, pulled her close, and crashed his lips onto her's.  
My palms started to sweat. The world around started to blur.  
__I just couldn't bear the sight of my best friend, the one whom I have always secretly loved, in the arms of another woman._

_After that mini make-out session (I roll my eyes), the couple dashed through the aisle. I watched helplessly, with a fake smile on my face.  
Everyone started chasing them outside. I did, too.  
Harry and Ginny were inside a carriage attached to two Pegasuses. Ginny tossed the bouquet. Every girl jumped up to try to catch it, but of course, I had to be the one to catch it. Everyone applauded, and Harry gave me a faint grin. I barely smiled back at him, and I looked away.  
Just before the carriage took off, the couple said their last goodbyes.  
Then, the carriagemen closed the door, took a seat, and took off.  
"Don't go. Don't go!" I started to mumble quietly.  
_

* * *

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't...go." I fussed around in my bed. "No..."  
I felt a light tap on my shoulder.  
"Hermione, you alright?" A voice asked.  
Struggling a bit, I managed to pull the sheets off my face. It was Harry. "Yes. Just...a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to pansy about."  
"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those chocolate frogs last night." Harry teased me.  
I giggled. "What? That's absurd! You and Ron tricked me into it! Never underestimate a girl, Harry."  
Harry smiled. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay..."  
He nodded his head. "Okay then. Anyways, I want you to come with me somewhere today."  
A smile grew on my face. "Really? Where to?"  
"Hogsmeade. Honeydukes, to be exact. I wanted to ask Ron, but he got into some trouble with Snape-"  
"Big surprise?" I joked around.  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, not at all."

_**Later that day...**_

I was snuggled up in my most comfortable winter sweater and scarf. "It's breezy today."  
"And packed, too. I didn't expect so many to be here." Harry yelled over the large morning crowd.  
"We should hurry." I screamed.  
Harry and I managed to break through the overcrowded streets. When we finally arrived at Honeydukes, it wasn't as packed as the other stores (to our relief).  
I blew on my hands and rubbed them together. "Warm." I sighed. "So why are you here?"  
"To pick up pink coconut ice." Harry replied.  
"For what? You hate that stuff."  
"They're Ginny's favorite. Aren't they?"  
"Oh. Ginny...of course." I mumbled.  
Harry glanced at me. "You alright?"  
I shook my head. "Let's just find what you're looking for and leave." I started to walk away.  
"Hermione-" Harry started. I just kept walking from shelf to shelf to find the coconut ice. "You don't seem fine to me."  
I picked up a can of pink coconut ice. "Found it." After that, I handed him the candy. "I want some jelly slugs. You want anything, Harry?" I said, grabbing two packs of gummies.  
Harry scoffed. "Yes, I want to know why you've been so grumpy lately. It's not normal."  
"Seems kind of ironic that we're having a bitter fight inside a sweet shop." I played around.  
"Hermione, this is not funny." Harry rolled his eyes.  
I laughed. "The irony seems funny to me." I walked up to the register and paid for the confections.

Harry and I both walked outside the store afterwards.  
"Hermione." Harry grabbed my arm.  
"WHAT?" I angrily shot at him.  
"What's your problem? What did I do- What did Ginny do to make you act this way?" Harry demanded.  
I rolled my eyes. "I saw you two. Kissing."  
Harry laughed. "That's it? That's why you're so upset?"  
"You think you know how this feels?" I questioned him. "To see y-your best friend macking on-"  
"Stalker." Harry mumbled.  
"What?"  
Harry just shrugged.  
"That is very unlike you, Harry." I was in disbelief that he would make a comment like that. "Not like you at all."  
"Hermione. What me and Ginny do is none of your business." He told me (in a more serious tone).  
"So you're saying that you'd rather go off with Ginny rather than your best friend? The one that went on that..._WACKY_ quest in the Forbidden Forest with?"  
"Do you have feelings for me?" Harry asked me.  
I felt myself turning red. "No, that-that's absurd."  
"It doesn't seem absurd to me."  
"Well, I don't."  
Harry looked a little stricken. He looked at me with a glare. "Fine. Then the answer to YOUR question is yes. I would rather go off with Ginny."  
"Fine." I nodded my head. "Goodbye, then." I walked off, leaving Harry in a midst.

**In the Gryffindor Commons**

I was on my side, laying down on the couch.  
Nightfall was approaching. _"Lumos."_ A beam of light sparked from the tip of my wand.  
"Hermione?"  
I turned around and saw Ron entering the room.  
"What's the matter?" I grumpily asked him, waving my wand around.  
Ron sighed. "Harry told me what happened."  
Steam practically came out of my ears. I leaped off the couch and kicked the coffee table. "That raffish, foul little rat!"  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide as plates. "Calm down, please!"  
I huffed and flipped my hair. "What did he say?" I demanded to know. "What did that little vermin say?"  
"I sense you're a little envious about Ginny." Ron said beneath his breath.  
"Harry said that I was jealous of Ginny?" I refused to believe that.  
"You blew up on him in front of Honeydukes, he said."  
"I did, but that's because-" I was interrupted.  
"You saw them snogging inside Ginny's bedroom, didn't you?" Ron smirked.  
I shrugged. "Just for a little while."  
Ron and I both heard a door creak. We turned around to see who it was. Harry.  
"Hi." Harry waved. Ron waved back. I just stood there in silence. "Hermione-"  
"No." I crossed my arms.  
"Hermione, if you can just let me explain-"  
"_Tarantallegra_." I pointed my wand at Harry. He started dancing uncontrollably instantly, to my pleasure.  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "That's just wrong! Funny...but wrong!"  
"Ron, stop this please!" Harry begged.  
"Finite." Ron cast a spell to stop his dancing.  
"Thanks." Harry sighed. "Hermione, just let me talk to you."  
"And discuss what, exactly?" I screamed.  
"Why did you run off?" Harry asked.  
I just shrugged, hoping he would say nothing further. Harry rolls his eyes and takes my hand. He starts dragging me through the corridors.  
"Hey, what about me?" I heard Ron yell from a distance. Poor Ron.

We stopped in the middle of the hallway. No one was there except for Harry and I.  
"What is this about?" I demanded to know.  
Harry sighed and looked at his feet. "You're my best friend. You know that?"  
"Of course."  
"I love you like a sister." Harry looked at me with heart-felt eyes.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I mean- it would be awkward being _more_ than best friends with a sister, right?"  
I nodded. "I suppose it would."  
Harry smiled. "Now you understand."  
"Just one question." I prompted to ask him.  
"What?"  
"Ron's like a brother to you. Is that correct?"  
"Well, yes, but I don't see-"  
"So if you're close to Ron, you're probably close to Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy...and Ginny."  
He looked at me in disbelief. "Hermione, it doesn't necessarily mean that. I'm not close to _all _of them."  
"All of them? Blimey." I just shook my head.  
"Will you STOP with all this jealousy?" Harry scoffed.  
"You know what they call men like you? Rubbish!"  
"Are you PMS-ing?" He had the courage to ask.  
I smacked Harry with the sleeve of my sweater. "Pervert, you are."  
"I don't see what the big deal is!"  
"The big deal is that-" I was interrupted by the professor.  
"You two. Back to Gryffindor. It is well beyond your curfew." Snape gave both of us the evil eye.  
Harry and I both looked at each other, and we started walking back to our bedrooms. Snape then gave Harry a quick slap with his book. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Why does he have to stick his big nose into everything?" Harry mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**On Chapter 2: She Takes Me High**

_"Harry...what's going on? Tell me, tell me now!" I demanded. Blood was gushing from his lower lip, and his shirt had tears and dirt marks.  
"Voldemort. He's back. He attacked me while I was-" Harry was interrupted by Ron.  
"Bloody hell, Ginny!" His eyes were wide, like saucers.  
I looked at Ginny. She was covered in dirt, grass was in her hair, and she had ashes all over her clothes.  
"Someone casted the Blasting Curse. I think their target was me, but they somehow missed or something and blew something else up." Ginny coughed.  
Quickly getting up from my seat, I led Ginny to the bathroom to get her all cleaned up.  
That's when all the windows shattered._

_~~~~~~~~_

"Hermione, how can you be sure that the dreams you have now can tell us our future?" Harry asked me with much curiosity.  
I sighed. "Because, Harry. Because I was cursed."  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ginny had a look of confusion on her face.  
"Tell us how." Ron requested.  
My lips quivered as I started to tell them the story.

**Thanks for reading :) Please review! This is my first fanfiction for Harry Potter, and I really want your feedback!  
**


End file.
